Du Noir au Blanc
by AuFut
Summary: Les liens lui font mal aux poignets...Elle est seule,avec pour seules pensées ces jours heureux à ses côtés.


**Salut à vous! Pour ce oneshot on a un peu changé nos habitudes! Cette fois c'est Au (qui signe ses reviews en tant que momiji64) l'auteur et Fut la… bah euh… on va dire documentaliste (ça fait mieux que "la fille qui jette un œil aux fautes, etc…", non?) **

**Bref, je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour un premier oneshot!**

**PS: Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews tout plein!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tout est noir.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux difficilement.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle sombre, ses poignets étaient attachés le long de la chaise où elle était assise.

Seule.

Elle était seule dans cette pièce sombre et humide. A en juger par ses blessures, plusieurs personnes s'étaient défoulées sur elle il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

Elle parcouru la pièce du regard, ses yeux entrouverts éblouis par le faible halo de lumière passant sous la porte.

Une violente douleur lui transperça le ventre et elle cracha du sang. Elle était vraiment dans de sales draps.

Puis les souvenirs resurgirent dans sa tête. Comment elle s'était faite avoir par Face de Serpent. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour riposter, mais le serpent n'était pas un des ninja légendaire pour rien.

Ils s'étaient battus un moment puis, emportée par sa rage, elle avait fini les mains ensanglantées, vaincue. Elle s'était écroulée sous les morsures des serpents. Le poison avait commencé à se rependre en elle. On l'avait alors emmenée à Oto.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir, surtout avec sa main en miettes et ses côtes cassées qui lui lacéraient le ventre. Elle n'osait pas bouger tellement elle avait mal.

Et dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le ramener ! Après trois ans d'entraînement acharné avec l'hokage, ils avaient finalement réussi à le ramener. Oh bien sur, sa vengeance était toujours d'actualité, mais il avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'eux, que ses amis étaient là pour l'aider.

Pendant les mois qui avaient suivis, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être un peu plus sociable. Il leur avait avoué un soir, à Naruto et à elle, qu'il souhaitait plus que tout les protéger car ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

Ce qui l'avait le plus surprit à son retour, c'était qu'elle ne lui sautait plus dessus dès qu'elle le voyait. Quand il lui en avait parlé, elle lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle avait comprit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et qu'elle préférait l'avoir à ses côtés en tant qu'ami plutôt que le perdre à cause de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il lui dit ensuite, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Alors tu m'aimes toujours ? Malgré ce que je t'ai fait souffrir durant toutes ces année ? »

Elle était restée là, à le regarder, alors que lui attendait une réponse, se perdant dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts.

« M ais…. Enfin… Sasuke, sache que mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront sûrement jamais mais si se n'est pas reciproq...»

Il l'avait alors coupé, emprisonnant ses lèvres. Il lui avait donné un premier baiser doux et emplit d'amour. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré que ce moment arriverait

Quand ils s'étaient séparés il lui avait alors dit, que depuis le soir de son départ et sa déclaration, il n'avait pu l'oublier. Son sourire était la chose qu'il lui avait le plus manqué. Il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit avec un regard plein d'amour. Il l'AIMAIT ! Elle avait alors fondu en larmes.

Les mois qui avaient suivit sa déclaration avaient étés pour elle les plus beaux. Elle avait même emménagé chez lui. Puis, sa rencontre avec Face de Serpent avait tout brisé.

Encore une fois il lui enlevait la personne à qui elle tenait le plus. Et voila, elle se retrouvai là, toute seule, chacun de ses membres la faisant souffrir le martyr à chaque seconde. Pour le peu qu'elle avait comprit, ils voulaient la garder pour attirer Sasuke.

Elle priait maintenant pour qu'il ne vienne pas, sachant pertinemment que s'il venait, Face de Serpent allait obligatoirement sauter sur l'occasion pour prendre possession de son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer un homme. Elle distingua un sourire sur le visage de l'inconnu.

- Alors on est réveillée ? Pas très jolie à voir ce matin.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- On dit " vas te faire foutre Shôjin".

L'inconnu attrapa violement son cou et approcha son visage du sien.

- Et je te conseille d'être un peu plus polie. Même si le maître nous a dit de te garder en vie sache que l'on peu faire bien pire que de te tuer.

Elle lui sourit alors.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire…Shôjin! De toutes façons Sasuke ne viendra pas.

L'homme la relâcha alors et lui administra un coup de poing magistral qui la fit valser, entrainant la chaise avec elle. Puis, il s'acharna sur elle, la rouant de coups de plus en plus violents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur, ce qui fit ricaner Shôjin.

Puis, soudain, une voix stoppa son bourreau.

- Arrête maintenant

- Mais je commençai juste…

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Sors, dit-il avec plus de force

Shôjin partit laissant l'autre avec elle.

Il s'approcha, attrapa la chaise où elle était attachée et entrepris de la remettre sur pieds. Elle découvrit alors face à elle Kabuto, le bras droit de Face de Serpent.

- Je crois que je préférait encore l'autre, dit elle en toussant violemment, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang.

- Désolé mais tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. Alors… Comment vas-tu, dis moi? Nos hommes ne t'ont pas loupé petite, dit-il, lui touchant du bout des doigts sa joue lacérée par les coups. Il faut que je t'avoue: ton calvaire ne s'arrête que pour quelques instants. D'après nos sources il y a du mouvement venant de Konoha.

Il avait dit ça en tournant autour d'elle, lui murmurant ces mots.

- Le Serpent n'aura jamais le corps de Sasuke, je ne le laisserais jamais faire.

Kabuto sourit, lui attrapant les cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière.

- Et comment ferais-tu pour empêcher mon maître de faire quoi que ce soit? Tu ne peux même plus bouger!

Il relâcha ses cheveux avec un rire et sortit.

-Tu n'es qu'un appât. Tu n'es rien. Kukukukukuku! _(Au: il rit! Ce n'est une très mauvaise imitation de l'oiseau )_

Kabuto sortit. Elle l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose dans le couloir. Sûrement les instructions pour la suite des événements. Elle était anéantie. Il avait raison après tout: la seule chose qu'elle faisait c'était apporter celui qu'elle aimait à un serpent tout fripé. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Et bien, on perd ses moyens, petite ?

Shôjin était revenu, se moquant d'elle. Il tourna la tête vers la porte. Des bruits se faisaient entendre.

- On dirait que tes amis sont arrivés. Mais ils n'arriverons pas à temps pour te sauver. Oroshimaru-sama est bien plus fort!

Il ouvrit une petite mallette devant elle. Elle renfermait plusieurs seringues. Shôjin en pris une.

- Vois-tu, Kabuto (sama) m'a donné ces nouveaux jouets. Chacune de ces seringue renferme un poison plus ou moins mortel à ce qu'il dit. Il parait aussi qu'ils font légèrement souffrir. Heureusement pour toi les antidotes sont là…mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de sentir la douleur.

Il avait dit cela tout en dégageant le bras de la jeune fille des liens qui la maintenait à la chaise. Elle se débâtit mais ne put empêcher l'aiguille de s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Puis, Shôjin pris une autre chaise, s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa.

Au bout d'un moment elle se sentit faiblir, elle commença à partir. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle revit des passages de sa vie. Le moment où Il était partit. Les entraînements. Tous les entraînements. Puis, au bout d'un moment, une douleur lui parcouru le corps. Elle serra les dents, mais ne put s'empêcher de crier. La douleur lui vrillait les membres, c'était comme si on lui enlevait les os un à un.

Elle vit Shôjin s'approcher d'elle. Il lui empoigna le cou de sa main crasseuse. Elle grimaça.

- Tu souffres, hein?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol. On venait de lui trancher la gorge. Aveuglée par la douleur, elle crut distinguer une silhouette se découper dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était un homme. Grand, habillé de noir.

Elle poussa un gémissement. La silhouette s'approcha. Il lui défit ses liens, et la posa délicatement à terre.

- Sakura…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix! Elle la connaissait par cœur.

- Sasuke, tu …

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la douleur étant de plus en plus insupportable.

-,Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Il avait dit cela avec une telle intensité que sa voix reflétait toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en la voyant ainsi.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas: je vais te sortir de là.

Sakura entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher.

-Sasuke, est-ce que tu as trouvé Sakura-cha….

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en découvrant son ami serrant contre lui le corps de la jeune femme, inconsciente, dans les bras.

- Va chercher Hinata. Elle a besoin de soins immédiatement. DEPECHE TOI putain, Naruto!

Le blond se précipita à l'extérieur.

Sasuke était désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de vie et si elle mourrait il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sans elle.

Ce sale Serpent, heureusement qu'il l'avait éclaté. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Sasuke laissa échapper une larme, puis deux, qui coulèrent sur la jeune fille.

Sakura entrouvrit les yeux. Dans un effort elle approcha sa main de la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira, dit elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Sakura je suis désolé… Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Il la serra contre lui dans un geste désespéré pour la retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto réapparu, suivit d'Hinata et de l'hokage. Celles-ci se précipitèrent vers Sakura. Sans ménagement, elle poussa Sasuke pour examiner sa disciple.

- Bon sang ils l'ont pas ratée! Ils lui ont injecté du poison mais je ne connais pas l'antidote. Merde…

- Comment ça vous connaissez pas l'antidote? Mais vous allez pas la laisser comme ça!

Sasuke avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même, hurlant sur Tsunade.

- Hokage-sama, regardez!

Hinata s'était dirigée vers la valise qui était toujours dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il y a des seringues. Le poison vient sûrement d'ici.

Tsunade s'approcha et examina le contenu des seringues, puis elle écarquilla les yeux, pris celle qu'elle venait d'examiner et l'administra à Sakura.

Devant le regard interloqué de Sasuke, elle dit:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce crétin avait laissé l'antidote. Il comptait sûrement l'injecter à Sakura pour la maintenir en vie.

Sakura poussa un gémissement. Sasuke s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Tsunade expliqua que malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait administré l'antidote, Sakura n'était pas sortie d'affaire et qu'il fallait la conduire d'urgence à Konoha pour la soigner.

Tout est noir. Encore!

Mais cette fois elle était allongée.

Sakura sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Une main?

La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une pièce blanche, et la main qu'elle sentait n'était autre que celle de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était assoupi, le visage enfoui dans la couverture à côté d'elle.

Sakura se redressa, puis tourna la tête. Etait-elle vraiment retournée à Konoha? Elle se leva avec difficulté, se tenant les côtes qui lui faisaient toujours mal.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit puis ferma les yeux, laissant le vent carresser son visage.

Sasuke, lui, était toujours endormi. Puis il sentit le vent sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se releva brusquement en ne sentant plus la main de Sakura dans la sienne.

- Sakura?

Elle était là, devant le fenêtre. Ses yeux fermés, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique.

Sasuke se leva pour aller entourer Sakura de ses bras musclés. Le sourire qu'elle affichait s'élargit.

- Ça va?

- Maintenant oui, lui dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et le serra dans ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, pour finalement se rencontrer. Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité. Ils avaient cru se perdre.

Sasuke finit par rompre leur étreinte.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

- J'ai vraiment cru te perdre, tu sais.

- Moi aussi… pourquoi être venu me chercher… je veux dire, tu savais pertinemment que c'était un piège n'est se pas?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser avec l'autre dent crochue?

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire qui la fit tousser. Sasuke la força à se recoucher, lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

Il allait se rasseoir quand Sakura l'interpella.

- Sasuke… merci d'être venu… je t'aime.

Sur se dernier mots fatigués elle s'endormit.

Sasuke s'assit, pris la main de Sakura entre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

L'avoir de nouveau auprès de lui, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Dans un souffle à peine inaudible il chuchota.

- Moi aussi, Sakura…et pour toujours.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Je vous l'accorde, la fin est un peu kitsch, mais ça fait toujours plaisir les histoires qui finissent bien, non?**

**Alors merci d'avoir lu et surtout merci D'AVANCE pour les reviews! **


End file.
